The Stormy Eyed Boy
by RainbowGiraffes
Summary: She never intended to seem like a stalker, or even a creep-or was that the same thing?- but she knew she had to see the boy with the eyes as beautiful as storms at least one more time. Or...maybe a few more times will keep her satisfied. *Grendy-no romance (I think?) Don't like then don't read c:*


**Hello! I have yet another Grendy story! This one is just a short story, sorry cx. I'm not sure why this idea just popped into my head...it just did xD So I hope you guys think it's a good idea, *nervous laugh* Anyways, lemme shut up and get going with the story!**

 _ **_I dot own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does_**_

The Stormy Eyed Boy.

* * *

"Oh can we get cookies, Mommy!" A small child asked, looking up at a black haired woman, who was the small girls mother. The mother of the child looked down at her, staring at the package of chocolate chip cookies. "Plleeeeaaasee!" Begged the blue haired girl. Her mother laughed, agreeing and telling her to put it in the cart.

"No fair!" Wendy, the young girl, turned around to face the owner of the voice. She stared at her second oldest brother, who had pink spiky hair. "How come Wendy can get cookies but i can't get a bag of candy!" He whined, huffing in anger. His mother looked down at him, not very amused at his attitude.

"Hmm..." She thought, tapping her chin. Wendy and Natsu, her pink haired brother, stared at her as she thoughtfully continued to tap her chin. "Maybe, Natsu, if you're a good boy until its time to pay for these items, I'll get you that bag of candy." Their mother smiled down at him, before he quickly yelled out a yes and ran to find his older brother.

Wendy and her mother laughed lightly before moving to a different aisle in the grocery store. The 5 year old Wendy walked beside her mother until her large caramel orbs spotted a small bag of plastic soldiers. The small bag was hanging by a plastic hook, which held more of the small bags. Wendys mind told her to stay with her mother, but her feet told her different and so, they dragged her to the small bags. Once Wendy was there, she began to stare at it, examining what was inside it.

"Hmmm..." Wendy hummed, wondering if her mother would buy it for her. "Nah." Wendy shook her head and turned away from the bags, walking away without looking back. But when she came to the end of aisle, she found herself to be lost. She wasn't sure where to turn, left or right?

She felt her stomach tighten in fear. She didn't want to get left behind, and never to be found again! She didn't want her mother to forget she had a daughter! No.

Wendy shook her head and formed her small hand into a fist.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Waaaaaahh!" Wendy cried, balling up her small hands and wiping away her many tears. It was only 15 minutes later of being lost, but it felt like a life time for her. And she was afraid she was never going to find her wonderful family again. The grocery store was huge in her eyes, and it seemed to her that it would take days to look around the whole store.

"Mommy!" Wendy called again for seventh millionth time that day. Wendy continued to walk around the large grocery store, hoping her family didn't leave her behind. She turned to walking into another ailse. But right when she turned into it, she bumped into something freezing cold!

"Uff!" Wendy fell right on her butt, her eyes shut tight because of the sudden impact. She opened them quickly, hoping it was one of her two brothers. But her hopes were crushed and all her caramel orbs met was stormy blue ones. Ones she had never seen before. She was quiet while the unknown boy kept on yelling at her. She wasn't even sure what he was yelling about.

"Geez," The 7 year old boy huffed, glaring down at the short haired girl. He couldn't believe she would dare just bump into him! The least she could've done was say sorry, but nooo! All she did was fall and stare at him like he was some kind of alien. "You klutz."

"I...I'm sorry." Wendy apologized while getting up from the hard floor. She was much shorter then then the dark blue haired boy, and she could tell he was older than her. "But have you seen my mommy?" Wendy asked him with pleading eyes. The boy, taken back, shockingly stared at Wendy.

"You mean you're lost?" He worriedly asked. Wendy nodded at this, suddenly feeling the urge to cry again. "Jeez, you really are dumb." The unknown boy said, snickering. Wendy, hearing this, decided not to hold back her tears and sobs. "Eh?" He jumped a bit hearing Wendy's loud sobbing. His stormy eyes scanned over her delicate round face, staring at the tears that rolled down her cheeks and to her chin. "W-wait, please don't cry!" He begged, not wanting to see her cry.

It wasn't right to him. To see her cry. Even if he didn't know her, he felt like she didn't deserve to have those large salty tears bawling out her eyes. He sighed to himself, not being able to stop himself from grabbing her small hand.

Wendy, feeling a cold hand grab her own warm one, looked up to see the boy staring down at her. "I'll help you find your mom. But you have to promise me to stop crying." He said, making Wendy brighten up. Her frown was soon turned upside down and tears no longer crawled out her eyes.

"Oh thank you so much!" Wendy cheered, hugging the taller child. He rolled his eyes, letting her hug him. When Wendy pulled away from the cold boy, they went to search for her mother. It felt like forever when they finally found Wendys mother, who was too busy yelling at her two sons.

Natsu stood beside Wendys older brother, who had messy black hair that reached his mid back, just like his mothers. Though hers was much more neat and silky looking. Wendy felt her heart began to thumb faster against her chest. She was so happy that they didn't forget about her!

"I told you two to look for your sister! Not to get into a fight, now go lo-"

"Mommy!" Wendy called out, letting go of the still Unknown boys hand. Wendys beautiful mother looked up from her two sons, who were now glaring at each other. Wendy ran up to her mother, holding her legs as she happily cheered. "I'm so glad we found you!" Wendy cried out, burying her face in her mothers long white skirt.

"Oh, Wendy, I'm so glad you got help." Wendy's mother whispered. Wendy pulled back from her mother, then turning around to thank the unknown stormy eyed boy, but for some unknown reason he wasn't there.

"Where did he go..." Wendy whispered to herself. But she was awoken from her quiet demure to her more loud one by her older brother, by the name of Gajeel. "Where were you, you twerp!" Her red eyed brother growled. Wendy stared up him, about to speak when Natsu came to save her.

"Leave her alone, metal head!"

"Shut up, fire freak!"

Wendy and her mother sighed dramatically, rolling their eyes as the two boys began to argue with each other.

* * *

It was when Wendy was 12 when she met the stormy eyed boy again She was in the same grocery store when she first met him. Wendy roamed around the isles with a now 14 year old Natsu and 18 year old Gajeel. "Ugh, why did I have come with you for?" Complained Natsu to Gajeel, who was pushing the squeaky cart.

"Because Mom said she wanted all of us here." Gajeel answered. "So stop your bitchin and deal with it."

"Oooh!" Laughed Natsu. "I'm gonna tell mom that your cursed: right in front of Wendy!" He smirked, making Gajeel roll his crimson red eyes.

"Pipsqueak doesn't care about me cursing, right?" The elder brother asked his younger blue haired sister. Wendy smiled warmly, her long blue hair gently swaying behind her. "Nah, I don't mind."

"But, Wendy!" Whined Natsu, groaning in defeat. "We could team up and go against him!" Natsu argued. Wendy only laughed at this, rolling her eyes as her crazy pink haired brother kept on blabbering about defeating their older brother.

"Oh, for fucks sake shut up you moron!" Gajeel barked, scaring the near by family that was walking past them. Gajeel noticed this and quickly apologized. But it seemed that the didn't want to hear it and hurried to walk away farther from them. Natsu and Wendy burst into laughter when the family was out of ear shot.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Barked the buffy young man, his cheeks painted a light pink. "Wendy why don't you get a box of cereal while Natsu and I go get the ingredients for dinner." Gajeel ordered.

Wendy nodded at her brother and left the two stubborn mules. "At least I don't have to hear them arguing anymore..." Wendy said. She walked past the many aisles and finally got to the breakfast section. "I wonder if that boy is doing okay..." Wendy whispered to herself, remembering a young boy with dark blue hair and stormy colored eyes. She couldn't remember if the young boy ever told her his name, but even if he did, she would have never seen him again, anyways.

She walked past an old couple, then past a little girl and her mother before finally getting to the cereal section. She searched the shelves for her favorite cereal, Fairy Tail. She didn't know why she liked it so much. Maybe it was because of the star shape and weird shaped cereal. Those were the only two shapes, but she truly only knew one. When Wendy found the box with the large title that read, 'Fairy Tail', she went to reach for the fruity cereal. But her fingers weren't even close to getting the cereal that was on the top shelf.

"Damn my shortness." Wendy hissed, thinking that if she stood on the tip of her toes she'll be able to get the colorful box. But she still couldn't. She breathed in deeply, hoping that if she sucked in her stomach until her rib cage showed, she'll get that damn cereal. But of course, it didn't work.

Wendy sighed dramatically before getting back down on her feet. She looked around hopefully for someone to help her. But the old couple was no longer in the aisle. And the mother and daughter was also gone. "Great. Just great." Huffed Wendy in annoyance. She didn't want to leave to look for her brothers. Because this was the last box of Fairy Tail in the grocery store, and she didn't want someone else to take it. Nor did she want to wait for tomorrow to come to the grocery and get one. Even though there would've been more of that cereal.

But Wendy was not one to give up so quickly! Wendy turned around to try to grab the box once again. She tried in a total of 13 tries until finally, a young man, 14 to be exact, stood beside her, grabbing a box of cereal. Wendy stared up at taller person, looking at his dark messy blue hair.

She had quickly blushed and looked away when the unknown guy looked down at her, probably feeling her eyes burning into him. Wendy gasped a bit when she saw him grab the last box of Fairy Tail, and she felt her heart get crushed into a million tiny pieces.

"Is this what you were struggling to get?" The teen asked, smiling down at the still blushing girl. Wendy slowly nodded. "Y-yes..." Wendy nodded. "I thought so. Those are pretty good." The teen said, looking away from her and at the other boxes of cereal again. Wendy smiled. "Yea, this is my favorite cereal." She added. She sneaked another peak at the unknown teen. He was pretty lean for someone his age, and Wendy knew that because both her brothers were pretty built, especially Gajeel. Wendy continued to let her eyes roam over the handsome teen, ignoring the fact that she was rudely (and may I add creepily) staring at him for over a fair enough of time.

"Oh really? Cait Shelter is my favorite." The stormy eyed Teen said while holding up a light blue box of cereal. Wendy stared at the box, never seeing it before. She stared at the title which read, 'Cait Shelter, Blue Razzberry Flavor!'

"I should try it some time then." Wendy smiled lightly. This made the kind unknown teen grin. "Well, I have to go," Wendy started. "Thank you again, sir." Wendy thanked him for helping her. The teen smiled at her again and nodded, saying goodbye.

Wendy walked away from the dark blue haired teen, who looked very familiar. She knew she saw him before, but she didn't want to seem stupid if she asked him if she knew him and he said no. To be embarrassed in front of someone as handsome as him, must have been so embarrassing that she would have to hide in a cave for 7 long years.

Wait. Why seven?

Wendy shrugged it off and turned to walk out the breakfast aisle. She walked down the store till she finally found her two brothers. Surprisingly they weren't arguing, but actually having a normal conversation. And by normal I don't mean normal for us.

"Ah, Wendy!" Natsu happily said, his onyxx colored eyes shining. "My Lil baby!" Natsu said, grabbing his baby sister and hugging her tightly. "Gajeel tried to beat me uuuuuppppp!" He cried, 'bawling' his eyes out in her shirt.

"What?!" Gajeel screeched, once again scaring the people around the weird family. Natsu and Wendy looked at their older brother, who faced palm at his loudness. "Fucking idiot, yelling that loud."

* * *

When Wendy saw the stormy eye colored teen again, was when she was 15 and at the same grocery store(once again). She was with Natsu, and just Natsu since Gajeel was still in collage and too busy with his new girlfriend Levy, anyways the two siblings were just strolling around with the cart and looking for food, obviously. When Natsu and Wendy got everything they wanted and needed, they went to the register.

"I miss Gajeel..." Whined the still very small Wendy. Even at the age of 15, she was still short and very petite. She still had her long blue hair, but was now in a side braid, so it wouldn't be all over her child like face. "I wish he would visit us sometime.. " She sadly sighed. She really missed her elder brother, he's been gone for a year now, but to her it felt like eternity.

"I sure don't." Natsu scoffed. Wendy smiled at him as he began to put the groceries on the conveyor belt. She knew that he missed his older brother. Because he began to look bored when Gajeel first left the house. There was no one there for him to play video games with, or to play basket ball and football with in the back yard, or to punch in the face when they were playfighting. Or most importantly, no one to argue with every single day.

"Sure you don't." Wendy teased while passing by Natsu and the cart. She went to the clerk, getting ready to hand him the money when he would tell the total amount of money to her. She looked up at the clerk, surprised to see stormy colored eyes staring back at her. Seeing this she quickly looked away, keeping her caramel colored eyes on the floor. She didn't expect him to be looking at her! It actually, to be brutally honest, creeped her out.

"You okay, Wens?" Natsu asked his people sister. Wendy looked up from the floor and to her handsome older brother. She smiled at him and then nodded, not wanting to worry him. "Good, I thought Ice Cube here was being a jerk to you." Wendy gave her brother a confused stare when he jerked his head towards the clerk with stormy eyes.

"Oh, shut up idiot." Wendy turned to face the clerk who had said that. His stormy colored eyes burned at Natsu's skin. "I hadn't even said a word to her." Wendy stared at the clerks dark blue hair that was everywhere, but a neat kind of everywhere. Wendy began admiring the older boys face, noticing small details like the small scar above his right eyebrow. Or the fact that he had perfect cheeks bones.

But she stared a bit longer at him, not caring if he noticed or even her brother noticed. Because she knew she knew this man. She knew she's seen him before. She wasn't sure when, but she knew it was in the same store.

That was it!

"Okay, that'll be twenty dollars, please."

This was the boy from when she couldn't reach the cereal! Yes, this was him. It had to be. Because he was the only person she'd ever seen with eyes as stormy as that. And hair in that shade of blue.

"So your name is Gray..." Wendy's eyes wandered over to the clerks name tag that hung loosely on his cross necklace. "Yes. That's my name..." Gray said, nodding. He stared at Wendy, kinda, and kinda not, admiring her. He knew he had seen her before. Actually, he never truly forgot about the little 5 year old girl who had gotten lost. Of course upon seeing her crying he had to help her.

And then the time when she was trying so hard to reach that little box of Fairy Tail. He couldn't just stand there and not help her! And so, being the kind guy he was and still is, he helped her. He didn't think he'd see her again though. He had actually forgotten that his frienemy (Natsu) had a little sister.

"Wendy?"

Wendy looked at her brother, cheeks painted red. "Uhmmm...Y-yea?" Wendy stuttered out to her brother. "Are you gonna pay or what?" Natsu impatiently asked her, moving the cart past her so he put the heavy bags in it.

"Oh Um yea." Wendy quickly nodded. "Sorry, ." Wendy apologized quickly for not paying attention. "How much, again?" Wendy asked Gray. He only smiled and answered her. "Ah, darn..." Wendy mumbled. Which Natsu and Gray quickly heard. "Natsu we're two dollars off..." Whined Wendy.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Its only two dollars." Gray said. Wendy looked up at Gray, thanking him and giving him the money. "See you at school, Natsu. Bye, miss. And have a great day."

The next day, Wendy was in that same grocery store again! Thankfully it was Sunday, so the grocery store was empty and that meant it would've been easier to see if Gray was working at the cash register or not. Which he was. Wendy grinned to herself, stuffing the six dollars in her dresses small pocket.

She wanted to see him at least one more time. She didn't know why she wanted to, maybe it was because his stormy eyes actually calmed her in a mysterious kind of way. Or it was his warm welcoming smile. Either way, she wanted to see him again. So the fifteen year old went off to the candy section, grabbing a handfull of small gum and then quickly going to the register that Gray was at.

"Ah, hello miss." Gray smiled at Wendy, nothing that her usual braided hair was now down, gracefully fanning out behind her. "Is this all for today?" Gray asked. Wendy nodded at the 17 year old, smiling like the sweet girl she was. "Alright that would be a total of one dollar and fifty cents." Wendy handed him the dollar and fifty cents, then handing him two more dollars.

"This is for yesterday...the two dollars that I didn't have..."

Gray stared at the two dollars then up at Wendy. Without even wanting to, he bursted into laughter, which made Wendy a bit more anxious. "Aha-hahaha!" Gray laughed louder and louder, catching the attention of some other employees and shoppers. "W-Wendy," Gray started, remembering that was her name. "I don't want the two dollars!" He laughed louder, making Wendy feel like she was stupid for even thinking he would want it.

She was only being kind though, right?

"O-o-oh I'm sorry..." Wendy started. "B..but you _have_ to take it." Wendy finished. She looked back up at the now calmed Gray. "I owe you it anyways."

Gray rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head no. "It's okay, really. I don't need it or want it." Gray reassured her. Wendy thought for a bit until sighing and putting the money in her dress pocket. "Here's your candy, Wendy."

"Thank you."

The next few days was like the first time she went to see Gray. Wendy would walk into the grocery store (may I add the grocery store was across the street from her house.) and look to see if Gray was there. Which he usually was. Wendy would get something small, pretend to look around for a bit and then go to the register where Gray was at. Sometimes they would have small talk, but most of the time he would tease her about her height and then she would hurriedly leave. She didn't like staying there for too long, only because there would be people behind her.

But one night, on a school night, Wendy walked into the grocery store to get some milk for tomorrows breakfast. She of course looked right at the registers to see if Gray was there, but sadly he wasn't.

'Maybe he's too busy with homework...' Wendy thought. She gloomily walked go the cold section of the grocery store. She opened the glass fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk, closing the door shut when she had it in her hands. "Ugh, If only Natsu came he would've carried this for me." Silently complained Wendy.

Wendy turned, wanting to go to the snack section to grab herself some Sympathy Chocolate bars. She only called them that because when she was feeling of sad or upset, she would eat a whole chocolate bar.

"Hey, Wendy."

Wendy, hearing her name, turned around to face the owner of the voice. She felt her small frown turn upside when her caramel colored eyes landed on the teen with Stormy eyes. "Hello, Gray!" She chirped, waving her free hand at him. The teen waved back, grabbing the can of soup. "I hate when people do this..." He mumbled, angry that the can was in the candy section.

Wendy grabbed the chocolate bar before walking over to Gray. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she had to say something. Because he was indeed working still: which meant she was given a chance to talk to him, and she was not going to let them slip from her fingers.

"So does your family know you're stalking me?"

"W-what!?" Wendy yelped, a bit surprised he asked. Gray smirked at her, putting all his weight on his left leg and he crossed his arms over his chest. "S-stalking you?!" Wendy asked, making sure she heard right. Gray merely nodded, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "I'm not stalking you!" Wendy panicked. She didn't want Gray thinking the wrong idea! Well...she has been coming here a lot to only see him... Well... I guess that does kinda sound stalkerish. But she of course didn't mean to seem like she was stalking! She Just found him to be interesting and the only time she sees him is in this large grocery store. (And also that she tried to figure where else she had seen him, since she knew she'd seen him when she was just a child.)

"It seems like you are." Gray argued. They stared at each other for a bit, trying to figure out which one was the real weirdo in the situation. "Well?" He asked. Wendy looked away from him and then sighed out lowly.

"I just always come here because I want to thank you. But I always forget." Wendy said when she came up with a good and quick (but yet truthful) lie.

"Huh?" Gray raised one of his eyebrows, a bit confused now. "Thank you for what?" He asked the blushing and nervous girl when she looked back up at him.

"For helping me look for my mom when I had gotten lost..."

THE END

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! ^.^ Please**

 **Review**

 **or**

 **Favorite**

 **or, like, you don't have to if you don't wanna ^.^**


End file.
